Talk:Battle in New York 2019/@comment-29547051-20190923051850
Alright, it's pretty clear now that RNG is TOTAL BS and that something is conspiring against me everytime my DPS doesn't get many rooms in for damages. Fortunatly, I've repeated the 2nd challenge quest soooooo many times that I figured out that RNG can go kiss my a$$ since I found something a bit easier. Anyway here's my report for today's challenge quest. 2019 1st challenge quest: Support lv100 ''Cú Alter NPlv1 10/10/10 ['Jewel Bride MLB]'' lv65 ''Leonidas ''NPlv5 6/6/6 [Golden Carp Figure MLB]' ''lv90 Merlin NPlv2 10/10/10 [Prisma Cosmos MLB'']'' lv65 ''Georgios ''NPlv5 10/10/8 [Volumen Hydrargyrum'' MLB]'' lv90 ''Mashu (Normal) NPlv3 10/10/10 [Kaleidoscope MLB]'' lv65 ''Chen Gong NPlv5 1/3/5 [Golden Carp Figure MLB]'' Mystic Code: ''Atlas Academy Uniform ''lvl 10 Number of runs before completing: 38 (yes,yes! RNG was against me this entire time) Not too happy right now due to some inconsistencies with Support groups without any proper MLB Jewel Brides. I was suffering from the lack of firepower and the Star Gen wasn't being too kind to my DPS most of the time. However, it seems like there is an annoying pattern to get through this challenge WITHOUT forcing anyone having to die on the CQ; just to remove the buffs. the 1st thing that's important is to get rid of Eric's 1st health gauge as soon as possible since he likes to throw out some nasty debuffs on the team. The other is to have a REALLY STRONG DPS, preferably someone with a lvl 100 Berserker with max skillsets and has a MLB Jewel Bride. I was lucky to found someone with a CuAlter support that meets the specs, especially when he had his evasive buffs stacked & ready while keeping a full health gauge thanks to Merlins constant NP unleashing. When you get to the 2nd Health gauge, Eric will probably buff himself with evasion unless he kills someone to remove it. That part is only HALF-TRUE! I found out that you can get him after 2 turns of his evasion skills have passed. Apparantly, he will not buff after the 3rd time, leaving him wide open for some heavy damage. During the time where his evasion skill is active, I had Gerogios out as a Tanker with strong defense and taunts on while Merlin was stacking up Arts and Crits to keep the party at full health. It will come to a point where you will see an opening on Eric when your DPS's NP is loaded; thats when you strike hard at him. the final is a bit of a tricky play since he likes to stack his attack buffs everytime he attacks someone. I'm not quite sure about his pattern around that, but it seems like each buff is only good for 2-turns, then it disappears later. Same strategy I used when dealing with his 2nd health gauge, only now it's important to make sure he doesn't kill the main DPS within the next few turns and keep pushing the taunt on the defensive tanks like Georgios, Mashu, and Leonidis. In the end, it was a close call when the only person left was CuAlter after all of his buffs were removed. I didn't like this challenge since either all the stars had gone to support instead of DPS, or how the times when DPS didn't get any Command cards around a few turns. Either way, I'm glad that's out of the way.